


Excorcism

by Kymopoleia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M, idk if i'm ever gonna finish this, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus hadn’t expected to be this in love with his little demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excorcism

Cronus hadn’t expected to be this in love with his little demon.

The demon called himself Kankri, and had been there for him ever since his dad died. Something about each of their parents- Kan called his dad Dualscar for whatever reason, and called his own demon ‘patron’ The Signless. Always just like that too, emphasized and whispered like a secret. Their parents had apparently had a deal, and ‘The Signless’ had not fulfilled his end of the bargain before his dad’s death. Kankri wouldn’t say what the deal was, but he promised that he wouldn’t have forced his company on Cronus if it weren’t necessary.

That had been eight years ago. Cronus had been eleven and lonely and sad and angry when his dad died, but the constant calming presence of the little demon, with his dark skin peppered with freckles, burning red eyes, and messy black hair, had a way of chilling him right out. When he was thirteen he was violent, cursing his dad and God and everyone, but Kankri had always been there, watching him silently from his cocoon of blankets. Those eyes always managed to make Cronus stop, take a breath, and try to chill.

Kankri’s favorite time to show up was during the evening, just after dinner had finished up. Cronus would drop his plate off in the kitchen, thank his little cousin and brother for cooking up dinner and bump fists with Meenah, and by the time he got up to his room Kankri was snuggled up in one of his sweaters and a little pair of his boxer briefs, right up under the covers. He used to read from the books on the shelves- the car manuals and the thick volumes of Shakespeare and Les Miserable and Phantom of the Opera- but then he’d switched to Cronus’ phone and, when Aunt C got him a tablet, Kankri messed with it. He’d managed to download Candy Crush one evening, and was quickly working past Cronus’ own record of level 357.

Cronus likes to stand at the doorway and watch Kankri for a minute or two, arms crossed and smile growing on his face, despite whatever mood he’d managed to get himself into. He adored the demon and was too far into it now to stop.

Sometimes Kankri would ignore him, would keep reading his books on his bed in his clothing, but sometimes he’d look up slowly and beckon Cronus over to him, looking so innocent despite the small horns on his head and his slit pupils and his sharpened nails and teeth.

Cronus would always lock his door before creeping into bed with the little demon.

Kankri loved to learn. He was fascinated by all of the books Cronus had, all of the ways bits of metal and plastic could be mashed together to make something different and new. He was old, much older than Cronus, but he had admitted, once, that he had never been allowed out of Hell much prior to taking up his ‘patron’s role in the binding. 

Kankri’s understanding of learning extended farther than just cars and technology and plays. He was interested in social media and how history had evolved, but more than that he was interested in the human body.

When Cronus got sick, Kankri would study his face and touch him all over, warm fingers dragging over his skin and exploring. When he was tired, Kankri would curl up into his side and watch to see how he fell asleep this time. When he was horny, Kankri would either watch him get himself off or help him.

It had been awkward the first few times. Cronus was young and his body often reacted to the feel of the little demon curling into him, climbing on him, and sliding those little claws all over him. His cock would swell in his boxers and Kankri would, without fail, blink innocently up at him and ask him what he was going to do about the development.

Cronus had spent most of dinner thinking about him. He thought about how they’d met and how constant Kankri had been since his dad died, and how easy it was to be with the demon. He had never been very devout but he was sure that this was some kind of sin. He thought about the curve of Kankri’s lips and his long, dark lashes, and how Kankri folded up against him under his covers. Eight years were a long time and every second he spent with the demon got more and more comfortable.

Eridan and Feferi usually sat together on one side of the table, Aunt C at the head, and Meenah and Cronus on the other. If they had guests- their other siblings or distant cousins or family in law- they would be spread out further and eat in the dining room rather than the living room, but no matter what Meenah sat on Cronus’ left, making sure to get in his way as much as possible with her right handedness and his left handedness. She thought it was funny when he made himself start eating with his right hand to spite her.

All through dinner, she bumps elbows, shares little glances, making sure to rattle all of her gold bracelets at him while he tried to daydream. By the time most of his chickpeas are gone and his chicken decimated, she’s become insufferable. Her nose ring catches on the light overhead in the perfect way to get in his eyes, and all of her hair is down and creeping onto his chair.

As soon as it’s over, his pants are tight from his daydreams and he’s annoyed by his cousin. They head to the kitchen to do the dishes quickly, and she’s keeps bumping his hip, humming loudly, snickering when he tells her to stop. By the time he finally gets up to his room he doesn’t even pause to admire the demon on his bed, he just shoves his pants down and pulls out his earrings, nose ring, eyebrow rings, pinky and thumb rings, even his necklace. He’s ready to slide into bed and press against the cuddly little demon and sleep forever.

But when he gets into bed, Kankri is different. He’s curled up, breathing heavily, eyes slitted almost shut as he stares Cronus down.

Cronus reaches out for Kankri’s hip slowly, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Kanks? You don’t look too hot.”

Kankri reaches out and wraps his claws around Cronus’ wrist tightly, the sharp tips digging in painfully. The little demon had never been rough with him, so he’s a bit surprised at the strength, even though he shouldn’t be. Kankri scoots even closer, and he can see the dilation in the demon’s pupils.

“Okay… Shit. Kanks, talk to me. Something wrong?” Cronus whispers, heart starting to beat faster in his chest. “Something happen down there? Signless mad at you or something? Is this some kinda- um- demon thing?”

Kankri pushes Cronus by the forearm so he’s laying flat on the bed, and it only takes a moment before there are a pair of legs bracketing his hips, a face hovering over his own, and a single claw resting on the tip of his crooked nose, only to drag down to rest on his lips, probably to hush Cronus for whatever reason.

“Today’s date, what is it?” Kankri whispers, voice husky and rolling, something deep under it barely coming through.

“February 12th?” Cronus laughs weekly under the finger. “Tomorrow’s my nineteenth birthday, man, you know that.”

Kankri shudders bodily over him, looking like he’s fighting something internally. “Cronus?” He manages, eyes opening again, cheeks flushing and hands pulling back to his chest. “We need to talk. I only have three hours.”

“Okay, time out chief.” Cronus sat up all at once, Kankri sliding down his hips to settle on his mid-thighs, looking very upset and shaky. “What’s going on?”

Kankri took a deep breath. “It involves the demon deal. You were so young when your father died, and the nature of the deal required sexual maturity and capability of producing sperm, but you couldn’t even do that, so my patron advised me to wait. We consider prime sexual maturity to be the human equivalent of nineteen years of age, and I can’t procrastinate any more, I am so sorry.” He breathes only after he’s finished, blush spreading to the tips of his ears and down to his neck, fingers clawing at the hem of his sweater, the fabric stretching out from his skin and showing the top of his boxers and the small strip of dark skin. Cronus lifts his hands to settle on the little demon’s hips, rubbing absently through the fabric and letting his eyes flicker over how the sweater drapes itself on the much smaller frame, and how it obscures the spattering of freckles and little barely-there flicks of scars.

“What did my dad want, Kanks?” Cronus asks, prompting. “You can tell me anything, promise.”

“An heir.”

Cronus freezes. “What? He had three kids.”

Kankri shrugs, eyes still unable to meet Cronus’. “He made the deal when Eridan and Nepeta were young, wanting an assured continuation of his legacy. Unfortunately, processing takes five years on getting deals of that nature done, and he kept in touch with my patron but there was little to be done without proper paperwork and go ahead from administration. When he died they had just passed the request, and if it is passed it must be fulfilled. His request was unspecific enough to allow the deal to be passed to his firstborn- you- but you were so young that my patron refused to touch you or even continue the case. He assigned me back then, so that he wouldn’t have to but so that the deal would be completed.” His eyes flicker to Cronus’. “I would not blame you if you hated me. I had no intention of touching you until you were of age, but I was curious to what type of human you were, and your interests, and how your body functioned, and my curiosity… It made me attached. Too attached.”

Cronus nods. “It’s okay, I don’t hate you. You being there got me through the worst parts of my grief, chief. I’ll always be grateful for that. What did you mean, you only have three hours?”

“The nature of my assignment… and my patron’s instructions… I have a cap, a temporary… get out of jail free card. I am, at my core, of the incubus variety, and the cap allowed me to derive energy from other things for the past eight years. It was not, however, quite the same thing, and my body will immediately require truer sustenance. The pangs have been growing over the past few days in anticipation and I-“ he winces in pain, curling into Cronus’ chest. “They’re nearing the peak.”

Cronus presses his face into Kankri’s hair. “This is a lot of info at once. Lemme see if I got this straight: you feed on sex, my dad wanted another kid and called a demon rather than a booty call for it, and in about three hours you’re going to be hungry? And you’re having hunger pains?”

Kankri nods. “There was a bit more to it, but essentially.”

“How does the sex thing work?” Cronus slips his hands under Kankri’s sweater to tug at the hem of his boxer briefs, unable to ignore the hitch in Kankri’s breathing. “Not like, general sex. You feeding off of it.”

“Adrenaline and endorphins. They… I’m unsure how to explain it in modern chemical terms. Damara could explain it better, if you know anyone who speaks Japanese.”

Cronus shakes his head. “Just Rufioh, but that’s because he’s a weeb. What are you going to do about the hunger?”

Kankri looks away. “I don’t know. Usually I would go to another demon, or spend a night at a club or orgy. A lot of energy for a little effort, I’m sure you understand how attractive that seemed.”

Cronus nodded. "I get you, I get that. I’m here, Kanks. Do you pick where you do it on convenience or somethin’ else?” He drops the ‘g’ on ‘something’, slipping more into a slow drawl. He was tired, but he wanted to be there for Kankri. This was the most he’d ever heard about Kankri’s past and the deal, and he couldn’t get enough.

“Convenience mostly, occasionally I choose out of fondness for the humans or demons involved.” Kankri’s breath hitches again and Cronus shifts his hand to the demon’s back, rubbing gently at the hot skin. 

“Did you have favorites, and pick based on that?” There’s a little dip of jealousy in the back of his mind, but he pushes it down. He probably wasn’t alive for any of the encounters, he knows how Kankri’s age dwarfs his own. He’s had to remind himself before, had to remember that he’s far from the first person Kankri had met, the first friend that Kankri had ever had.

Kankri can’t help but smile, and the sight makes Cronus smile too. “I do have a tendency to, yes.”

Cronus pulls his hands down to rub soothingly at Kankri’s thighs. The air around them is cool and feels good on his hands, which had warmed up a lot at the waves of heat radiating from Kankri’s skin. His little demon had always been a heater, and his own blood tended to run colder, so it was always nice on his cold fingers and toes and nose.

Kankri rubs his face into Cronus’ collarbone, and he knows the demon appreciates the slight chill. Cronus had always had poor blood flow, which made their nights together a comfortable press of always-hot and always-cold, and when Cronus woke each morning, it was a comfortable midground, the demon’s warmth seeped deep into his bones. 

“Is there any of them that you could go to?” Cronus pipes up after a moment, sliding his nails gently over Kankri’s thighs, watching how he shudders.

“No, it’s been too long. They’ve all moved on.” Kankri finds Cronus’ forearms to hold onto them gingerly, the bruise already twinging.

Cronus winces. “My fault?”

Kankri shakes his head. “No no, of course not. It was my decision to come every night, to ignore my partners. I would never blame you for that, Cronus. It would be unfair of me to blame you for my own actions.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have had the cap or whatever put on you. Why did you even need that? Were they worried ‘bout your impurity affecting a kid?”

Kankri snickered, the first laugh of the night. “Actually, yes. Consent is a very important thing, and children specifically are treasured. That is why The Signless refused to continue the deal on the grounds that he would always see you as a child, and did not feel comfortable going through with the deal.”

Cronus’ eyebrows went up. “Wow, wouldn’t’ve expected that. Everything I’ve seen has had demons be kinda…”

“Inconsiderate?” Kankri asked.

Cronus chuckled, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah. Something like that.”

Kankri nods, one hand now free to trace the lines of Cronus’ bare collarbone. “Most of the tales are well founded, but Hell merely reflects earth. As sinners do, demons do sevenfold. It is not necessarily a bad thing, merely a product of what we were created to do and the environment. As sinners change and evolve, hell does too.”

“Had you actually never seen a phone before me?” Cronus drops his hand to Kankri’s thigh again.

“No, not phones like what you had. The touch screen was new, and the games you had on it were mesmerizing.”

Cronus nods, leaning back a little bit onto his pillows. Kankri follows, bracing his forearms on either side of Cronus’ head and leaning heavily onto him.

Cronus hums, sliding his hands up and down Kankri’s thighs again, getting his hands warmed up further. “So, what are you gonna do when the cap pops?”

Kankri looks thoughtful for a moment. “There are several places within the state that I could visit, but I have frequented them in the past and the possibility of getting recognized and called out on it is… unpleasant.”

Cronus bites his lip, feeling Kankri tense up again for a moment as another wave of pain rocks him. “What if you stayed with me?”

Kankri blinks. “Excuse me?”

Cronus slips his hands back up under Kankri’s sweater. “Okay chief, hear me out on this one, right? You’ve watched me…”

“Masturbate?”

Cronus’ ears tinge red. “Yeah. That. You’ve helped me get off too.”

Kankri steepled his fingers under his chin, leaving just his elbows on either side of Cronus’ neck. He hums in agreement, prompting Cronus to continue.

“What if you… I dunno, had sex with me?”

Kankri’s eyebrows go up. “Why would you want that?”

Cronus snorts, scratching his nails lightly down Kankri’s back. “Are you kidding me? One, you’re hot.” That earns an eye roll from Kankri. “Two, you’re one of my best friends. You’ve been here for me. I want to be here for you, Kanks. Want to help you stop those waves.” As if to accentuate his point, Kankri’s body betrays him with the hardest wave yet, making him curl into Cronus’ chest, his thighs bracketing his hips and squeezing.

Cronus just rubs Kankri’s back through it, hoping Kankri would agree. “Besides, three, I… I’m horny too.” He finishes lamely, deciding at the last second not to admit his feelings.

Kankri takes a deep shuddering breath, pulling his body up off of the human for a second to settle back on Cronus’ thighs, maintaining eye contact as he hooks two claws in the top of his boxers, pausing. “It wouldn’t be one round. Can you handle that?”

Cronus leaned up to grab Kankri’s cheeks and pull him in for a quick kiss. “I’ll still be eighteen for the next two hours, and I’ll be nineteen for a while after that. M’not going anywhere.”

Kankri tips his head in for another kiss after Cronus finishes, making sure to keep it gentle and slow. “You’re too good for me.” The demon breathes out onto his lips, using his claws to tug his boxers down.

One of the things that Cronus had always loved about Kankri was his eyes. His pupils were slitted like a cat’s, and his irises were this deep rusty brown that were just reddish enough to look like blood. He had these thick, dark lashes that dusted his cheeks like feathers over silk. The smattering of freckles were dark brown, nearing black, and made his eyes stand out even more on his creamy dark skin.

One of his favorite things had always been watching Kankri look at his body.

Kankri’s gaze was intense, and Cronus would swear he could feel it just as clearly as any touch when it trailed over Cronus’ own light brown skin, tanned from years in the sun and days on beaches and hours sailing or fishing, and even his genetics. His father was from India, he and Aunt C having been first-generation immigrants to the States. Cronus’ mom had been his dad’s first wife, a local white girl with long brown hair and a smile the sun was jealous of. She’d been his dad’s first wife, and his dad had been devastated when she died in childbirth just six years after they’d married. Two years later he’d remarried to a pretty Sorority girl with a two year old of her own, and they’d had two kids together, Nepeta and Eridan. When they were tiny, his dad and Meulin’s mom had gotten divorced, and gone their separate ways.

Kankri pulls him out of his head as he wraps his hands around Cronus’s cock, eyes still intent on Cronus’ and eyebrows raised. “Something wrong?”

Cronus pushes his hips up into Kankri’s hands, accidentally jostling the demon’s balance. “Nah, just love your eyes, Kanks.”

Kankri smiles and leans forward again to reward Cronus with a peck on the lips. “You’re sweet.”

Cronus lifts a hand to cup Kankri’s cheek as the other starts to slowly stroke his cock, bringing his earlier hard-on back to life. “Just for you, chief.”

Kankri presses another short kiss to Cronus’ lips. “You don’t have to do this for me, Cronus.”

“Wan’ to,” He sighs as Kankri swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, precum already beading up eagerly. “Care ‘bout you.”

“Cronus, your drawl is slipping into your speech.” Kankri climbs off of his thighs to ease them apart, fingers easily removing Cronus’ boxers the rest of the way and trailing over the skin there, eyes parting from their staring contest to look him over.

Cronus doesn’t mind his own nakedness, is fully comfortable under Kankri’s microscope. He can’t count how many times they’ve been just like this, Kankri watching his hands move or, on the occasion, sliding in to work for him.

It dawns on him now that the innocent slow blinking wasn’t quite as innocent as he thought it was, and Kankri’s interest in ‘learning’ about the human body was probably more out of habit and curiosity than actual learning.

Cronus slides his hand down his chest to rub his abs anyway, smiling at Kankri. “You okay?”

Kankri stretches over Cronus to grab the lube from his bedside table. “Perfect.”


End file.
